The lost kingdom of Ascalon
by Excaliburthe77
Summary: Morgana is the daughter of King Gorlois and Queen Viviane.One day a dark socerrer came and curse her parents and the people of Ascalon to stone.Now with the socerrer's return Morgana must brek the curse and end the socerrer.I'm sorry about you know the words but its not my fault.I use an ipad to write my fanfic
1. Authors note

Ok in my version of the never magic never was 's parents are the King and Queen of Ascalon,yeah I know his duke of cornwall but I just think Ascalon suits better.

Contain some House of Anubis task season 2

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1

Uther,Arthur and Ygraine were having a meeting with the a mysterious man with long brown hair and green eyes barge into the room.

"Hadrian!Why have you come here"shouted Uther.

"Come now Uther you know why I'm her in."said Hadrian. A man brings Morgana to the room.

"Leave her alone or else!"shouted Arthur.

He draws his sword and fights the end Arthur wons the after he saves Morgana.

"This is not over Uther.I will have this land."said left with his men.

"Father,who is that man why is he after Morgana?"asked Arthur.

"There is something that I've never told you us."commanded Uther.

Now in the room were only Uther ,Arthur ,Morgana ,Gwen , Merlin, Gawain and has a worried look in his face.

"I haven't being honest with your parents."said Uther.

"What are you saying?"said Morgana

"Your parents were King Gorlois and Queen Viviane of day,a socerrer named Hailer came to this land each day he becomes stronger snd tries to take over this land me and your father fought there was a prophecy concerning that the daughter of Gorlois and Viviane will defeat Hadrian once and for all with the help of the son of Uther and Ygraine and the son of Balinor.

Merlin,Arthur and Morgana look at each other with shock in their face.

"To keep you safe your parents gave you to the final battle your father won but with his last strength Hadrian curse your parents and the people of Ascalon to swore to return ones more and that he is."said Uther.

"What do you want us to do?"asked Arthur.

"You must go to Ascalon sword of Ascalon is hidden in you found the sword go to the cave of nemphiar and break the and Gawaine will accompany you on this your our last hope do you accept this quest."said Uther.

All faces went to Morgana.

"I accept."said in her heart she felt that she is not quite sure.

On the day of the journey Ygraine and Uther came out to the courtyard to set them off.

"Your father would be proud of you is your father's sword he wanted you to have it "said hands Morgana a fine crafted sword.

"And your mothers locket."said hands Morgana a locket shaped like a sun.

"Thank you,for taking care of me."said Morgana.

They hug each other and Uther helps her on her horse.

"Good luck on the quest."said Uther.

They start thier journey to the journey Morgana was felling very worried.

"Morgana whats wrong?"said Gwen.

"Nothing.I'm fine."said Morgana.

Arthur was also worried about notice this.

"Your worried about Morgana aren't you?"said Merlin.

"Mind your own buissness Merlin."said Arthur.

"C'mon admitt it."said Merlin.

"Maybe I am,its just I sort of ...love if you tell anyone your dead."said Arthur.

"Alright!"said Merlin.


	3. Chapter 2

They arrived at the castle was beautiful even tough its abandon for more than twenty years however the door was lock.

"Its are we suppose to get inside."said Gawain.

Morgana's locket notices this.

"Morgana your locket its shining."said Merlin.

He grabs her locket and puts it in the sun nothing sighs.

"Let me."said Morgana.

She grabs her locket and puts it in the sun door were all amazed.

"It only works on you."said Gwen.

The group was in Gwen and Morgana's were disscusing about the sword.

"How are we suppose to find this sword if we don't have any clues."said Percieval.

"Look behind you."said Merlin with a suprise face.

They look behind them they saw writings on the wall."To begin this task you must first go where people gets medicines."wrote the wall.

"How is that even possible."said Arthur.

"This castle is helping us to find the sword."said Morgana.

"Physican room."said Merlin,

"What?"asked Arthur.

"Where people gets room."explained Merlin.

"Good,tomorrow will go to the physician room."said Morgana.

"Why tomorrow?"said Gawain.

"Its midnight have to sleep."said Percieval.

"Percivals right we need to sleep."said Arthur.

"Well,goodnight."said Merlin.

They all left the room except Arthur who stays behind.

"Shouldn't you get to bed."said Morgan-

"I just want to say I...I...I believe in you."said wanted to say he loves him but he can't say it

"Thank you and I believe in you too."said Morgana.

Arthur leaves the doesn't know what happened he froze.

The group were in the physican search everything from head to they found nothing.

"Are you sure its the physican room Merlin."said Percieval.

"Where else is the place you found medicine.

Morgana notices the same mark at the puts her lock in the wall begins to move.

"Merlin your right."said Morgana.

They went inside the secret room was full of shelves and shelvs of books.

"More puzzles,I hate puzzles."said Arthur.

"In this quest theres more puzzles than you think."said Gwen.

Merlin found the bookcas containing the books marked L,O,I,G,R,S,O arrreange the books to spell Gorlois immidiately the bookcase turns.

"Merlin your a genius."said Gwen.

"Let go to see this part of the quest."said Morgana.

Soon,they encounter a bridge with a chasm.

"How long do you think is it?"said Gawaine.

"Lets find out."said Arthur.

He throws a rock in the takes about ten seconds too it to make a sound.

"Thats a long way down."said Merlin.

"Who wants to go first?"asked Morgana.

"I'll do it."said Percieval.

The second Percieval stands on the bridge pendulams starts to swing back and forth.

"What do I do know?"said Percieval.

"Walk carefully to the other side."said Morgana.

Percievals walk slowly avoiding each pendulum thus reaching to the other end.

"Whos next?"said Arthur.

"Will do this together."said Morgana.

Arthur,Gawain,Gwen,Merlin and Morgana walk slowly avoiding each reaching to the other were all relieved surviving crossing the group walk a little bit further and come across a dead end.

"What do we do know theres a dead end."said Gawain.

"Maybe we should push it."said pushed the wall and the pendulums stop.

"Thats problem solved."said Gwen.

Morgana notices a secret passage Guarded by a small door.

"Wait theres a tunnel in here."said Morgana.

They went to the small push the doors and reveals a small tunnel full with bugs.

"Bugs a lot of bugs."said Arthur

"Gawain your turn."said Perceval.

"Why me."said Gawain.

"Because I can't fit."said Percieval.

"Fine."said Gawain.

He goes into the the grossness of walking in a room full of bugs.

"Are you alright Gawain?"asked Arthur.

"Yeah,I'm half way through."replied rocks fell on him he was trapped.

"I'm trapped."shouted Gawain.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there."said Arthur.

He goes into the tunnel and grabs Gawain's pulls him out of the tunnel.

"Will come tomorrow."isaid Morgana.

"Good idea its too risky today."said Arthur.

The group left the tunnel.


	4. Chapter 3

On the next day they went into the tunnel.

"I'll go."said Morgana.

"Alright,be careful."said Arthur.

Morgana goes inside the her fears of the saw a lever and she pulls it.

Suddenly,the dead end opens revealing the sigh in relief.

"What did I do?"asked Morgana.

"You can come back now."said Arthur.

Morgana come out of the tunnel.

"Shall we see whats lays for us."said Morgana.

After walking a few steps they found a room full of threads blue,red and silver and three hooks the same colour as the threads

"Let see what happens if I touch it."said Gawain.

"Gawain No!"said the group.

He touch the silver thread and he cries out in pain.

"Why on earth did you touch that."said Percieval.

"Shut up Percieval."said Gawain.

"Do you think we can cross it?"asked Gwen.

"We need to practice don't wan't the same thing happened to Gawain happens to us."said Morgana.

Morgana was dragging Arthur,Merlin,Percieval and Gawain to her and Gwen's chambers.

"Where are you taking us?"asked Arthur.

"We need to practice,crossing all those threads."said Morgana.

They arrived Morgana and Gwen's opens the door and reveals a room full of boys whoa with exciment.

"How did you this?"asked Gawain.

"We got a couple of thread and start hanging."said Gwen.

"Lets cross."said Morgana.

They cross slowly avoiding each everyone except Arthur reached to the other end.

"Arthur everyone is here except you hurry up."said Morgana.

"You know I don't know how you do is hard."said Arthur.

He trips on a thread and others laughs.

"Thats one thing he can't be great at."said Merlin.

"This is not funny."said Arthur.

"O'kay will try agian."said Morgana.

She helps Arthur up and starts a they all reached the other end especially the end they help Gwen and Morgana clean their chambers.

"Does anybody notice that theres a wall which lead to nothing in the end of the tough theres we know how to cross there is still that wall."said Merlin.

"Well maybe this castle will give us clue."said Morgana.

"Yeah,like its going to show."said Gawain.

Suddenly,in the walls writing began to wrote "Upon the ruler of which this castle lies the solution to the spider web find the the king the silver thread of fate you must pull."

"O'kay you were right."said Gawain.

"We have to find what this means."said Morgana.

"Ruler means kings."said Arthur.

"And the rule room is a throne room,threes a portrait of king there."said Gwen.

"Well,what were waiting here go to the throne room."said Percieval.

They now,were at the front of the portrait of the king in the throne and Arthur put down the portrait and reveals,a silver thread.

"A thread?"said Arthur.

"Or the silver thread of fate,pull it Percieval."said Morgana.

Percievals pulls the string and a giant spider appeared in front of took the spider it reveals three spiders and a clue wrote."To pass beyond the weavers throne lay het children in her home,move with care through her poison web,the red thread may spell your doom."

"The hooks thats their go the tunnels."said Morgana.

They went down the group walk slowly avoiding each Morgana's head touches the blue starts to hallucinate and panic.

"Morgana whats happening to you?Morgana!"said Gwen.

Morgana was about to reach the red thread when Arthur saves her.

"Morgana its alright,I'm here."said Arthur.

"You saved me."said Morgana.

"I will always save you.C'mon will walk together."said Arthur.

The group reached the hooks.

Arthur holds the red spider,Merlin with the blue spider and Percieval with the silver puts the spider on the walls open but it closes.

"Merlin puts the big spider on the imprint."said Arthur.

Merlin who holds the big spider and the closes to the imprint puts the big spider on the walls opens and the threads falls.

"We did it."said Percieval.

They laugh in gladness.

"C'mon lets explore more of this tunnel."said Morgana.

Soon, they come across a rooms with six hands and a beam.

"What are we suppose to do with hands."said Merlin.

"I don't know but lets finds some clues."said Morgana.

Arthur finds a words on the wall.

"Hey,I found some clues."said Arthur.

They all went to Arthur.

"Six little stars that borrows light,a phoenix takes his flight,seek the stars in the castle,but always be vigilant and beware for who so ever completes this task shall find the sword of Ascalon."said Morgana reciting the clues.

"Its getting dark I think we should get out of the 'll discuss about this tomorrow."said Morgana.

"Alright."said the rest.

They left the tunnels.

**I do not own Merlin or House of of them belong to their respectfull I know they have some my problem when I type something the words was like deleated when I post anyone out there that knows how to fix this problem please write it on the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

The group met at the dining of them had a strange dream about the clues and wanting to talk about it.

"Does anybody had a strange dream about..."said Morgana.

"I had a dream about a shield."said Gwen.

"Well I had a dream about a goblet."said Percieval.

"I had a dream about helmet."said Merlin.

"I dreamed about a about you Arthur?"said Morgana.

"I dreamed about a "said Arthur.

"I had a dream about a mosaic of a are we talking about this again?"said Gawain.

"Wait,don't you all realized that are you remember the place where you found those stuff."said Morgana.

"Yeah."said The rest.

"Well lets go get those stuff."said Morgana

They soon gather all the thimgs in their has the has the has the mosaic of the has the has the staff and Morgana has the group went down to the tunnel.

Arthur puts the staff on the hands and the beam pass through puts the crown on the hand and the beam pass through puts the shield on the hand and the beam past through puts the helmet on the hand and the beam pass through puts the goblet on the hand and the beam past through puts the mosaic on the hand the beam past through it and the beam shines at the wall making it explode.

"Well that was easy."said Arthur.

"C'mon lets go get the sword."said Gawain.

There was no sword but a chess piece and sighs.

"No sword."said Morgana.

"How much more until we find this sword."said Gwen.

"Either way,we have to complete this."said Arthur.

Morgana notice some clues on the wrote "The sword will tempt the fool,the wisest must lead this game,one step will seal your fate and the sword shall bring end to the curse."

"Arthur your good at chess lead the way."said Morgana.

" take your positions"said Arthur.

They all take their positions as pawns.

"Merlin two steps forward."Commanded Arthur.

Merlin moves two steps the opposing last pawn piece moves one step forward.

"Morgana one step forward."said Arthur.

Morgana moves one step forward and the opposing second last pawn piece moves two step forward.

"Gawain one step forward."said Arthur.

Gawain moves one step forward and the opposing bishop piece faced starts to panic.

"Arthur whats happening Arthur!"said Morgana.

The floor which Morgana drops and she falls.

"Morgana No!"said everyone.

Suddenly writings on the walls appears.

"If a friend you wan't to receive play this game and win,but the one that is lock will only have three days."said Merlin reciting the words.

"Three days,we have three days to get back Morgana,what do we do know."said Gwen in tears.

"I don't know I did this...I did this."said Arthur also in tears.

"Arthur listen to me,your going to get her back believe how do we get out of this."said Merlin.

"Everyone retrace your steps."said Arthur.

Everyone retrace their steps and went to Arthur.

"We have to finish this game in only three days."said Arthur.

"But if we continue we might loose more people."said Percieval.

After hearing this Arthur storms out of the tunnels.

"Why did you say that for."said punch Percievals shoulder.


	6. Chapter 5

Morgana was trapped in a big gloomy room.

"I've go to get out of can anybody here me hello!"shouted Morgana.

Suddenly,a ghostly man appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?"asked Morgana.

"My name is King James of of King Urien father of Gorlois."said James.

"Gorlois,his my father."said Morgana.

"My lord you've came child."said James.

"How did you end up here?"asked Morgana.

"I was killed in this castle by my own brother for the jealousy of the father avenge me,married your mother and had you.I've seen everything in this castle.I have saw the day you were born and the day you have been given to Uther."said James.

"Did you create those writings on the walls?"asked Morgana.

"You are a smart ,I did it so that you can get the sword."said James.

"I just wish Arthur gets me out of here."said Morgana.

James glances at Morgana.

"You seem quite fond of that you love him?"said James.

"Please were just friends."said Morgana.

"Really I see wedding bells in the future."said James.

"Okay...maybe I do love him but I don't know if he loves me back."said Morgana.

"He loves you Morgana I'm sure of it."said James.

"Thank you...grandfather."said Morgana.

Arthur,Merlin,Gwen,Percieval and Gawain were having dinner did not forget what happened to suddenly hears Morgana's voice.

"I hear Moragana's voice."said Arthur.

"Arthur is that you.I'm here."said Morgana.

He spotted a small hole in the corner of the all went theere.

"Morgana thank god your safe.I'm going to get you out of here.I promise."said Arthur.

"I know you will."said Morgana.

"Morgana you must be hungry."said Gwen.

"I'm starving."said Moragna.

Gwen hands her a water bottle and a bowl of porridge.

"Morgana I'll won't rest I until I get you out of enjoy your meal."said Arthur.

They went down into the Arthur is confident that he will win this game.

"For this quest and Morgana."said Arthur.

"For this quest and Morgana."said them together.

"Gwen two step forward."said Arthur.

The pawn in front of the king piece moves two steps forward.

"Uh..Percieval one step forward."said Arthur.

Percieval moves one step forward and the pawn in front of the queen piece moves two steps forward.

"Gwen go to the piece closest to you."said Arthur.

"Arthur wouldn't that be dangerous."said Gwen.

"Gwen you have to trust me on this one."said Arthur.

Gwen closes her eyes and takes one step castle piece was destroyed in queen piece moves two septs to the right.

"O'kay what next."said Gwen.

"Percieval one step forward."said Arthur.

Percieval moves one step forward and the king piece moves sideways.

"Merlin two steps forward."said Arthur.

Merlin moves two steps forward and the castle piece moves three steps left.

"Gawain take the king's place."said Arthur.

Gawain who's the closest to the king piece goest to it suddenly all the pieces was destroyed all laugh in gladness.

"We did it."said Arthur.

"But wheres Morgana?"asked Merlin

Suddenly Morgana appears through a magical rejoice in Morgana's safe return.

"You did it you finish the quest."said Arthur.

"We...did it together"said Morgana.

In the end of the room is a sword stuck in a the stone wrote."Only the daughter of Gorlois shall lift the sword of Ascalon."

"Take it yours."said Arthur.

Morgana goes to the took one look at her friends,they with one hand pulls the sword from the stone and raise it high.


	7. Chapter 6

They all went to the cave of nephiar to break the curse.

"This is it the cave."said Arthur.

Arthur took a torch and they all went inside the they go deeper a blue light was showing them the ,tehy come across a room with a lot of people.

"The people of Ascalon."said Arthur.

"Yeah,curse to stone."said Gawain.

"Yes and forever it shall be curse."said Hadrian.

He comes out of the shadow with three other men.

"Hadrian I know you followed us."said Morgana.

"Do you think I would them all."said Hadraian.

Merlin uses his magic to sent the men flying thus hitting the cave wall and fell unconscious.

"Nice job Merlin."said Arthur.

"Thats the easy one I'm on the other hand is much,much harder to beat me."said Hadrian.

He throws fireballs at Gwen and Morgana's quickly dodge ,Percieval and Gawain draws their charges at Hadrian and begins a sword fight between swipes her sword at him but Hadrian was punch Morgana and she falls to the ground.

"So noble,so brave,so worthless just like your will always win."said Hadrian.

"No good will always triumph over now!"said Morgana.

Merlin hurls a lightning bolt at ,Merlin,Gawain and Percieval attacks Morgana goes to a stone and with all her might she stuck the sword in the stone.A flash of light curse was broken.

"The curse its been broken."said Gorlois.

"Yes it is."said Vivianne.

"Noooo!"shouted Hadrian.

"Its over Hadrian."said Morgana.

"No,its for battle princess."said Hadrian

He left the caves.

Gorlois and Vivianne look at hug each other rejoicing that their family was one again.

"Morgana...we are so proud of you."said Gorlois.

"I don't know how long I've been waiting for you."said Morgana.

"Were a family and family always find each other."said Vivianne.

The people of Ascalon bows at them.

"This is just the beginning."said Morgana.


	8. Chapter 7

Uther invited them to stay and Camelot since Hadrian destroyed their castle for they all arrive at and Ygraine stands in front of the castle.

"Gorlois."said Uther.

"Its been a long time."said Gorlois.

Uther and Gorlois rejoice for their friendship along with Ygraine and Vivianne.

"Thank you for keeping our daughter safe."said Vivianne.

"Our pleasure."said Ygraine.

"We cannot,rejoice to declared can attack in any moment."said Gorlois.

"Then we have to prepared."said Uther.

Uther receive a message from Hadrian saying that in three weeks war will take place and Hadrian wants to fight discuss this Gorlois,

Vivianne,Morgana,Ygraine and Arthur.

"Well its her destiny.I can be sure that she will defeat Hadrian."said Gorlois.

"My lord,with all do respect she could hurt or worse.."said Arthur.

Morgana raise from her seat.

"Why Arthur because I'm a woman."Said Morgana.

Now,Arthur raise from her seat.

"Its just...that.."said Arthur.

"Why...Arthur why."said Morgana.

Morgana walks out until Arthur grabs her arm.

"You really wan't to know."said Arthur.

"Yes."said Morgna.

Arthur went closer to Morgana in front of everyone and to everyones astonishment he kisses kiss her with the felling he wanted to express a long time ago and the same goes to loves him.

"I'm in love with you Morgana.I am afraid of losing you."said Arthur.

"I love you too won't watch each others back."said Morgana.

Uther coughs lightly.

"Shall we get back to Hadrian."said Uther.

They get back to their seats and talk more about the upcoming war.

Arthur met Gorlois wanting to apologize for his actions.

"Sire...I am sorry about kissing Morgana in front of everyone."said Arthur.

"I accept your was stupid...but people do stupid things when there in don't do that again."said Gorlois.

"I will sire."said Arthur.

"I'm also worried about I have faith in her,you have to believe that even her can defeat Hadrian."said Gorlois.

"I do believe you."said Arthur.

The next week Camelot and Ascalon prepare for trains the knights and that they got to spend more time learns more spells to help during the and Gorlois discuss battle tactic and builds her relationship with her parents.

But everyday,Arthur can't sleep every time he closes his eyes he saw Morgana's death in the hands of Hadrian and he cannot do anything about of that he always watches Morgana in her sleep.

Arthur sat beside at her,so focus on him Morgana look like an angel.

"You'll be wandering what I'm doing strange nightmare,I saw you I promise nothing is going to happen to you."said Arthur.

Suddenly,Gwen comes into the seeing Arthur there.

"Gwen,uh...I'll be getting on my way."said Arthur.

"Wait,what are you doing here."said Gwen.

"Well...I can't sleep."said Arthur.

"So you go to her chambers because you cannot sleep."said Gwen.

"No,I dreamt about Morgana's death it felt so real."said Arthur.

"Its just a dream Arthur its not real."said Gwen

"It scares me seeing Morgana's death."said Arthur.

"Well...You better get out of here Morgana is going to wake up soon."said Gwen.

"Oh right."said Arthur.

Arthur quickly leaves the room.


	9. Chapter 8

The day of the battle of Camelots and Ascalons knights line up in the field in front stood stood Arthur,Uther,Gorlois and it stood Hadrian's royals comes face to face with their army.

"This day,maybe some of won't come back remember this one thing if you die,you die with this day think about the lives were saving from that man."said Uther.

On the right side the knights of Camelot in red shouted "For Camelot!"

On the left side the knights of Ascalon in blue shouted "For Ascalon!"

Arthur look at Morgana with worried look.

"Morgana wait I need to talk to you."said Arthur.

"Arthur were in a battlefield."said Morgana.

"It will just take a second..."said Arthur.

He grabs Morgana's hand.

"You need to hear this.I love you whenever I see you its like all the burdens is lifted.I love you since the day when you show me that in a great man is kindness and that I was this idiot man thinking that I was 've change me Morgana...you change me into great man."said Arthur.

"I don't what to stay."said Morgana.

"Don't say anything...just be with me."said Arthur.

Suddenly,the horns were blown and the knights royals draws their sword and fight every Hadrian's was on top a cliff mumbling spells to help always kept a close watch on Morgana protecting her however he doesn't notice one knight comes out from quickly comes over punch the knight and stabs him.

"I'll always got your back."said Morgana.

In the end they won the Hadrian was know where to be seen.

"We won."said Arthur.

Suddenly,a clap was finally came.

"Hadrian don't you think your brave enough to fight."said Gorlois.

"I never miss a fight and I am expecting to fight you princess."said Hadrian.

"Alright."said Morgana.

Arthur uneasy about letting her fight watch as she walks to fight begins in front of the Ascalon and quickly took the advantage to stab him but punches her,she falls to the and Gorlois look at that man with such anger anger nad hatred.

"She is dead."shouted Hadrian.

He leans down at opens her eyes and stabs him with her falls to the ground.

They rejoice in their feeling so glad this was all over.

"Smart trick."said Arthur.

"I learned from the best."said Morgana.

But Hadrian was hurls his sword at sword hits Morgana,she catches enraged with Hadrian fights seems that Arthur lost even tough Hadrian is wounded.

" powerful...love can cure even the deepest of wounds but it can go away easily."said Hadrian.

"You don't deserve to live."said Arthur.

Arthur not wanting to give up grab his sword stabs him in the chest and at the same time Merlin conjures lightning to Hadrian thus ending quickly went to Morgana.

"We have to get to Morgana to needs help."said Uther.

"Your going to be alright Morgana.I promise."said Arthur in tears.

Morgana was brought to Camelot to be did everything he can but she and Grolois were in tears of thier daughters Arthur was even more upset.

Arthur,Vivienne,Gotlois,Uther,Ygraine,Uther and Merlin were in the same looks so peaceful resting a taught came to Gorlois' mind.

"True love it can heal the deepest of wounds."said Gorlois.

He faces Arthur.

"What?We can still save her."said Arthur.

"Yes,Arthur...you are Morgana's true her."said Gorlois.

Arthur went to leans down and kiss happens,Arthur leaves Morgana when a hand grab his turns opens her eyes.

"Arthur.."said Morgana.

Arthur went to her and stroke her face.

"You saved me."said Morgana.

"I will always save you."said Arthur.

Gorlois and Vivienne soon hug approach Arthur.

"You save Morgana's life."said Merlin.

"Yeah,...I found her again."said Arthur.

3 years later

Uther becomes king and marries Morgana and had a son named Arthur Pendragon everyone calls him Artha.

"Thats how your father admit he falls in love with me."said Morgana.

She was sitting on a rocking chair rocking little baby was fast asleep listening to his mother's soothing came into the room.

"Arthur."said Morgana.

Arthur kisses her forehead.

"Is our little boy asleep."said Arthur.

"Yes,he takes after you a lot."said Morgana.

"Really."said Arthur.

"He has your blond hair and blue eyes."said Morgana.

"But Artha has your beautiful smile."said Morgana.

Morgana gentely puts Artha in his kiss smiles for the first time,Morgana and Arthur smiles too.

"Godnight Artha."said Morgana.

As soon as they left the starts turn back to comfort their son.

"No.. two rest let me take care of Artha."said Ygraine.

She cradles Artha and starts to soothes him.

"Mother,you don't have too..."said Arthur.

"Arthur you and your wife need to rest."said Ygraine.

"Really you don't have too."said Morgana.

"Morgana you haven't have a full sleep since Artha was need to rest."said Ygraine.

"Well okay."said Morgana.

They left the room leaving Artha and Ygraine.

"Were going to let your mummy and daddy sleep good parents."said Ygraine.

**Oh cute,Arthur and Morgana having a Morgana was telling the story,Ps do you like the name Arthur pendragon ii nicknamed Artha.**


End file.
